Shadow Dragon
Dragons are a restricted player race. See GM for details. History Shadow Dragons are a subspecies of Dragon that favours Illusion magic. They are a corporeal creature like other Dragons but claim that their kind originated in a place they call the Shadowfell. They are like any other true dragons in most respects, reaching the same age and size as their kin. They are typically found in the ruins of ancient civilizations, lurking among broken architecture and hoarding forgotten treasures and knowledge. They are better known among the Drow and other Underdark denizens, who are more likely than others to come across their territories. Physical Appearance Shadow Dragons are often mistaken for black dragons because their scales are the same dark hue, though on closer inspection the scaled hide of a shadow dragon has a purplish translucent quality. Shadow dragons often appear thin and sleek with long snouts. The smokey gray wing membranes are semi-transparent, aiding the shadow dragon's ability to hide in dimly lit places. Shadow dragons have backwards-sweeping horns and a swimming fin that runs along their spine to the tip of their long tail. Instead of white, their teeth are obsidian black, and their eyes are either purple, silver, or gray. Dragons of any kind are intimidating, but shadow dragons are especially sinister-looking. Particularly old or powerful specimens seem to be able to bend and shape shadows around themselves. Psychology shadow dragons are highly solitary and secretive. While no race is inherently evil, most shadow dragons align themselves with selfish, cruel, and evil machinations. It is not uncommon for bloodthirsty and violent clans of goblins or orcs or even drow to revere and serve a shadow dragon, especially in the Underdark. Many shadow dragons see darkness as the ultimate fate of the universe and feel a certain sense of superiority in their affinity for darkness and death. Reproduction Shadow dragons can breed with any other type of dragon, though they do not always breed true, most of their offspring being normal dragons. At most, there will only be one shadow dragon wyrmling in a clutch. Shape-shifted shadow dragons can create half-dragons but only with humans or drow. It is also possible for other types of dragons to become shadow dragons if they spend a significant amount of their lives in the Shadowfell, a dark place within the Feywild, or in a substantially dark place like the Underdark or ruins of old civilizations. No one is quite sure what all is required for this to happen, but as no true dragons have become shadow dragons since the Death of Magic, it is suspected that part of this process is magical in nature. Sub-Races Half-Dragons Society Shadow dragons do not have a society among themselves. They may be more likely to work with another Shadow dragon over a normal dragon, but then again it's just as likely that they might see any other shadow dragon as competition. Shadow dragons serve only their own interests and any ties they have to other creatures usually only exists so long as it benefits them to maintain it. They invariably look down on other races with contempt and feel little remorse to using and abusing them. Shape-Shifting Shadow dragons are able to shape-shift, just as other dragons can. Language Shadow dragons all speak Draconic, but also pick up languages such as Common or Undercommon as needed. Family Life Shadow dragons are rarely the kind of dragons who form family bonds. Territorial and untrusting, they don't even breed as often as normal dragons, and usually leave their eggs to their own fates, only taking an interest in their offspring if they happen to be shadow dragons themselves. Character Sheet Details Racial Bonus: +30 in Camouflage, History, or Necromancy (this does not over-rule the 40 points max limit for Magic at character creation). Special Abilities: Breath Weapon (Ennervating Shadows): This breath weapon appears as a dark shadowy cloud that a shadow dragon can direct to either conceal itself or use to drain life energy from its enemies. Immunity to life-draining effects and Illusions. Darkvision Ability to assume ONE form, either human or drow. This form is the same every time and can only be assumed once the dragon is an adult. Dragons can not perform any magic while in this form, and they retain no physical attributes of their dragon form. (Dragons can recognize other shapeshifted dragons on sight.) OR For dragons who decline the ability to shape-shift they start with an extra +20 skill points in a magic type of their choice. Achieves adulthood at 20 years, can live to around 2000 years, though the occasional specimen could be far older. Tags